dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VI: Cra
is a document. Contents title=Alchemy Encyclopaedia subtitle=Book 6 : Cra author=Sir Bekver Each alchemy potion for our Cra friends contains one fixed ingredient proportionally quantified with the other ingredients. This ingredient is called Catmint. You can easily find it in a Cra retailer's for a fee, of course. Recipes will be presented as follows: Forgetfulness Potion: spell X : Flexible Wood x2+ Diamond x1... Please note that this is the full recipe. There's no need to add anything to it especially if you want to obtain the right effect. No special flask is required to make this potion. Once the concoction is ready, you can always pour it into another container. Forgetfulness potion :'Mole's Eye' : Moskito brow x100 + Flexible Wood x2 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Destructive Arrow' : Flexible Wood x3 + Buzzard Bow x1 + Falistos' Maul x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Explosive Arrow' : Red Mage Metaria x15 + Flexible Wood x3 + Crystal Bow x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Lynx's Eye' : Cawwot x15 + Flexible Wood x3 + Bow Meow x1 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Lashing Arrow' : Flexible Wood x3 + Scalding Poison x10 + I Kea Bow, new model x1 Forgetfulness Arrow :' Paralyzing Arrow' : Flexible Wood x3 + Forgetfulness Potion :'Paralyzing Word' x1 + Bow in Gobblall's Horn x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Plagued Arrow' : Flexible Wood x3 + Yamato String x10 + Crystal x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Punitive Arrow' : Flexible Wood x3 + Forgetfulness Potion : 'Sword of Judgment' x1 + Eco-freak Bow x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Slow Down Arrow' : Flexible Wood x3 + Stiff Ghetto Potion x100 + Eco-freak Bow x10 Forgetfulness Arrow : 'Burning Arrow' : Flexible Wood x4 + Will-o'-the-wisp's Wand x1 + Red Mage Metaria x10 + Rune Ra Age x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Frozen Arrow' : Flexible Wood x4 + Ice Wand x1 + Blue Mage Metaria x10 + Rune Ra Cha x1 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Homing Arrow' : Flexible Wood x4 + Heest Dart x1 + Yellow Metaria x10 + Rune Ra Fo x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Magic Potion' : Pure Crystal Bow x1 + Flexible Wood x4 + Water x1 + Mental ring x1 Forgetfulness potion :'Retreat Arrow' : Yellow Mage Metaria x5 + Otof'Mai'We Daggers x1 + Flexible Wood x4 + Ruby x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Absorptive Arrow' : Terrifying Hour Wand x1 + Flexible Wood x5 + Kam Assutra's amulet x1 + Ancestral Wood x1 + Ancestral Amber x1 Forgetfulness Potion : 'Atonement Arrow' : Flexible Wood x5 + Whetstone x1 + Vampire blood x10 + Chafer Lancer leather brief x10 + Ultra-powerful King of Borins Bow x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Bow Skill' : Flexible Wood x5 + Ultra-powerful King of Borins Bow x1 + Great Buzzard Bow x1 + Renowned Eco-freak Bow x1 + I Kea Bow, new model x1 Forgetfulness Potion :'Critical Shooting' : Faillette Boots x1 + Ecalisor x10 + Red Mage Metaria x5 + Flexible Wood x5 + Powerful Sylvan Daggers x10 Forgetfulness Potion :'Powerful Shooting' : Flexible Wood x5 + Rune Fo x10 + Rune Pa Fo x5 + Rune Ra Fo x1 + Twiggy Bow x1 Category:Document